real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Tuff Situation
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Qinghai Leon gives credit to Candice's idol play, awarding her with a lot of comments. Katy feels like Leon is trying to win Candice over. She's scared that she and JJ are becoming targets but she trusts Leon since they made a alliance with her and JJ. Louise is cooking again. JJ and Edward are enjoying the smell of unions, since they got that as left-overs from the merge feast. Louise states that she misses cooking at home for her family. Challenge The final seven arrive at the challenge. For this challenge, the players gets dug into the sand and have to crawl themselves out of it. The person who frees themselves the fastest wins individual immunity. Survivors ready? GO! Everyone starts crawling. Edward struggles as he starts crawling, Katy gets exhausted really quick and JJ is frustrated as he doesn't get out. Jaimy, Leon and Candice do well. Jaimy puts all his anger and energy into crawling out. Leon starts being aggressive too while Candice stays calm and pulls a lot of sand away, making her the first to escape. Candice frees herself, winning individual immunity. Qinghai Jaimy feels like he's in a tuff situation since he is on the bottom. Candice won immunity so the majority alliance is obviously going after him. Jaimy heads to Leon, who is talking to JJ and Katy. Jaimy asks Leon if there is a chance to save him and vote out Edward instead. Leon says he isn't interested and openly says he is voting Jaimy since he's the biggest threat. This pisses off Jaimy. As he leaves, Louise enters the scene and asks if everything's alright. Leon tells the three to stick to the plan. Jaimy sits with Candice and Edward and says that his time is up at Survivor. Candice feels bad and hoped they could've taken JJ and Katy with them but Jaimy states they are brainwashed by Leon. Tribal Council The final seven arrive at tribal council followed by Marcelles, Eleanor, Jessie and Tamara. Jeff congratulates Candice on winning immunity and asks Jaimy how he feels about tribal. Jaimy says that Leon has all power, stating that he has Katy, JJ and Louise riding his coattails. Jaimy looks very pissed, wanting to stay. JJ and Katy look at each other, shocked. Leon grins. Everyone votes. Jeff then reads the votes. . . . First vote . . . Jaimy . . . Leon . . . . . . Jaimy . . . Jaimy . . . 11th person voted out and the 5th member of the jury... . . . . . . Jaimy (6-1) Jaimy grabs his bags, wishing Candice and Edward good luck. He looks pissed at Leon, feeling he is such a bastard for taking him out. Jaimy then leaves. Votes Leon voted Jaimy: "Hard to hard, face to face, brother to brother; it's simple. It's either you or me winning this game. And I really want that million dollars." Louise voted Jaimy: "Such a wise and strong player. I really respect you." Katy voted Jaimy: "Majority rules in this game!" JJ voted Jaimy: "The easy vote this round. Thank god you didn't win immunity..." Candice voted Jaimy: "I feel horrible for doing this but there is no other choice. Wish we had the votes to take out Leon. But no worries love, I will avenge you." Edward voted Jaimy: "You're a good dude. Wish this didn't happen." Jaimy voted Leon: "You're a real nasty player, you literally have no mercy. I hope you will lose the game." Final Words "This is really unfair, just because I lost the challenge this time I get voted out by that loser of a Leon. He's probably jealous. Jeez, normally I'm calm but this is just bland stupid." - Jaimy, 7th Place